Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a medical imaging apparatus and to a medical device for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging apparatuses, such as computed tomography (CTs) and magnetic resonance (MR) systems, for example, offer the user a very broad spectrum of options for creating images of an examination object, such as a person being examined. However the operation of such a medical device depends very heavily on whether experienced operators are present who are capable of operating such devices without errors. In the operation of MR systems in particular, different aspects have to be taken into account, such as the positioning of the RF coils, the support of the examination object on the table provided for this purpose, the selection of the correct imaging sequences etc.
Furthermore therapeutic measures or interventional applications are carried out in conjunction with imaging apparatuses, for example for removal of tissue or for performing minor operations. The doctor performing the operation can need further objects for this purpose. All these objects must be readily to hand in the correct location so that a smooth sequence of the examination can be insured.
The widespread use of these medical imaging apparatuses means that these devices are used in countries where, in addition to trained operating personnel, many inexperienced helpers assist in carrying out the examination sequence. Errors that occur can endanger the safety of the person being examined and furthermore endanger the smooth sequence which is necessary for the operation of these medical devices. Errors in operation can also lead to expensive repairs to the devices themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,401,872 B describes a method as to how, based on a specific questionnaire, an imaging process can be optimized by omitting superfluous steps. However in this case the operator must know all the steps to be carried out in the examination sequence.